


Undangan

by kinokon



Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Bonita dibonceng mas Kiki sore-sore.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Undangan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/gifts).



> Kim Kibum dan Lee Jinki adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak bersifat komersil dan dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Segala hal di sini adalah fiksi.
> 
> Bonita (Gwiboon/Key) dan Kiki (Onew) adalah pelaku di kapal Onkey versi gender bender dalam semesta lokal yang kubuat sebagai bagian dari proyek penghiburan hati bersama Zaky.

Bonita baru saja memarkir mobilnya di garasi ketika mendengar denting bel sepeda di depan pagar. Ketua karang tarunanya mencengir lebar dari atas sepeda kayuh dengan plastik bening berisi tumpukan kertas di keranjang. _Ah, sudah waktunya ya._

"Bisa bantuin nyebar undangan buat arisan, nggak?"

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya, mas," lawan bicaranya dengan sigap membantu Boni menggeret pagar. "Mas Kiki masuk aja dulu biar nggak kepanasan."

Sepeda kayuh dituntun masuk pekarangan. Kiki mengekori Boni hingga teras. Pemuda itu memilih menunggu di luar, katanya lebih sejuk. Jadi, Boni memberinya sebotol kecil air mineral dari ruang tamu sebagai teman menunggu.

Bonita segera melesat menuju kamar. Pakaian kampusnya diganti dengan _outfit_ yang lebih santai agar selaras dengan Kiki. _Make up_ nya dihapus, muka dibersihkan sebelum kembali dipulas dengan kosmetik tipis-tipis agar terlihat segar alami.

Kaos lengan pendek dan jaket tipis warna pastel dari Sush Pups dikenakan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, celana jeans selutut dari Staradivari dipilih. Sesungguhnya Boni lebih suka dengan _hotpants_ pastel agar senada, tapi takut membuat Kiki jadi canggung. Setelah menyemprot parfum fruity floral dari Wmns (baru saja datang setelah sempat kehabisan stok berkali-kali), gadis itu mengambil sandal jepit _Nico_ merah jambunya lalu berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Maaf ya, lama."

"Nggak kok. _Pas_ habis malah," Kiki menggoyangkan botol yang kosong di tangannya. "Yuk!"

Bonita menyodorkan tangannya, nyaris menjerit ketika Kiki meletakkan tangan di atas miliknya. "Uh, botolnya? Biar aku buangin."

"Oh," _Demi Tuhan, pemuda ini bakal jadi matinya._ "Kirain Boni minta digandeng hahaha. _Ndak sah_ , botolnya _tak_ bawa pulang aja buat _mbibit_ basil."

Bukannya dilepas, pemuda ini malah bablas menggandengnya hingga depan sepeda. Tangannya lalu diganti dengan plastik isi undangan. Kiki menaiki sadel lebih dulu sebelum disusul Boni di boncengan.

Polyglide hitam dikayuh di jalanan kompleks. Sesekali Kiki mendentingkan bel dibarengi anggukan kecil saat melewati tetangga yang kebetulan di depan rumah. Panas matahari pukul empat sore tidak mengenai Bonita karena terhalang punggung bidang pemuda yang memboncengkannya.

Acara menyebar undangan yang harusnya sangat biasa, justru membuat Bonita ketar-ketir. Bagaimana tidak, jarak duduknya terlalu dekat dengan Kiki. Apalagi pemuda itu tak pernah sungkan membawa tangan Bonita untuk melilit di perut. Katanya sih biar tidak jatuh. Belum tahu saja dia kalau kewarasan Bonita yang jatuh berantakan setiap kali memeluk pinggangnya.

Jarak rumah anggota karang taruna yang agak berjauhan juga tidak membantu hatinya istirahat. Kiki tipe yang lebih suka diam saat berkendara, jadi Bonita agak sungkan mengajaknya ngobrol (demi menjaga otaknya tetap waras). Meski sesekali pemuda itu bicara juga, mungkin sadar kalau Bonita jadi canggung ketika harus diam terlalu lama.

"Bon-Bon pegangan, awas!"

Bonita refleks memeluk erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Kiki ketika guncangan terjadi. Beruntung boncengannya berlapis bantalan, jadi bokongnya tidak terlalu sakit waktu melewati polisi tidur yang entah sejak kapan dibangun.

"Maaf ya, nggak liat ada polisi tidur," kayuhan diperlambat. "Sakit _ndak_ , Bon?"

"Nggak sih, agak kaget aja, mas."

"Oh, syukur deh. Baru tadi _tak_ ganti yang lebih tebel hehe. Biar kamu _nek_ mbonceng nggak sakit. Soalnya cuma kamu yang mau _tak_ ajak muter-muter gini."

Bonita mendadak vertigo mendengarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan hanya dia yang bisa diajak pergi-pergi oleh Kiki. Selain posisinya yang sebagai sekretaris, bendera peringatan juga sudah dikibarkan tinggi-tinggi pada siapapun yang berani merebut jatah menyebar undangan pertemuan bersama Kiki.

"Boni harus buru-buru pulang?"

"Kosong kok, mas. Mau sekalian ngecek lapangan yang buat lomba apa beli bahan? Ada yang kurang?"

"Mau jajan," kekehan kecil terdengar. "Pengen beli pop es."

"Ha ha, santai aja lah, mas. Kirain ada yang kurang."

"Hee, lha biasanya Boni cepet-cepet gitu. Katanya Jo lagi ada _event_ juga di kampus. Kan aku nggak enak juga jadi bikin waktu istirahatmu berkurang."

 _Please ingatkan Boni untuk menyumpal kaos kaki bekas ke mulut sepupunya itu._ "Kan kalo aku capek pasti udah nolak waktu mas ngajak tadi."

"Wah iya juga ya hehehe," Mereka berhenti di depan gerobak minum yang terparkir di sebelah lapangan. "Boni mau kopi atau apa?"

"Ikut, mas Kiki aja deh."

Pemuda itu memesan dua pop es rasa vanilla. Bonita menatap isi blender tempat minuman mereka dibuat dengan sedikit was-was. Ini baru kali pertamanya ia bakal mencoba minuman kesukaan Kiki yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Semoga saja tidak membuat batuk.

Minuman biru asing sudah berada di tangan. Takut-takut Boni menyeruputnya di boncengan. _Oh, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Pantas Kiki suka._

"Boni pegangan lagi!!"

23.48

14.11.20


End file.
